Cyber&Steampunkstuck UMA FANFIC EM PORTUGUÊS
by YtelAlil
Summary: Dez anos depois da Grande Batalha contra Lord English, aparecem o Império Fuchsia e o Reino Obscuro, que declara guerra ao Império por ter sequestrado a Princesa Jade. Mas não é a Imperatriz que está por trás deste sequestro...
1. Chapter 1

_Aquela não era uma sessão frutífera. Mesmo que conseguissem derrotar o último chefe, eles não ganhariam o prêmio final e sair do jogo. _"Por quê?"_ você me pergunta. E eu lhe respondo: _"Porque simplesmente _não existe prêmio_" 

Cinco sweeps [ou dez anos] após a Grande Batalha contra o Lorde English, na qual ele foi destruído, duas sociedades rivais surgiram: o Império Fuchsia, governado por Sua Imperiosa Condescência e o Reino Obscuro, governado pelo, agora Rei, Jack Noir.  
Os sobreviventes foram recrutados por ambos os líderes, que se instauraram em lados opostos de LOFAF.

Uma sociedade cresceu utilizando uma mistura de alta tecnologia Alterniana e Terráquea e o auxílio das grandes mentes dos Tecnólogos Equius Zahhak e Dirk Strider. A maioria dos que lutaram na Grande Batalha foram recrutados para o exército. Os fantasmas, os prospiterianos e dersianos, agora revividos, eram civis e sua função era manter a economia estável. Os cidadãos que se destacassem, tais como Dirk e Equius, recebiam promoções especiais da própria Imperatriz. É, claro, como a maioria estava ali por pressão, um um regime militar foi instaurado. A censura era fortíssima e, consequentemente, as possibilidades de revolta, mínimas.

A outra sociedade, por outro lado, não tinha uma tecnologia tão boa quanto a da rival. Mas mesmo assim, ela progrediu muito por causa do programa de treinamento de Jack Noir. Ele pode ter perdido as mentes mais brilhantes para a Imperatriz, mas conseguiu recrutar os mais fortes jogadores. Suas habilidades eram impressionantes! Um deles conseguia manipular os ventos, duas outras controlavam mentes, e tinha até um que sabia usar armas de fogo! Isso sem falar, é claro, de sua herdeira: Jade Harley. Suas habilidades magníficas [idênticas às dele] de manipular o espaço eram extremamente úteis. Porém, ele não teria coragem de mandá-la para o campo de batalha. Dersianos, prospiterianos e fantasmas foram revividos por Jane Crocker e funcionavam como fazendeiros nos campos e operários nas indústrias. Assim como no Império Fuchsia, aqueles que se destacavam ganhavam posições especiais no Reino, concedidas a eles pelo próprio Rei.


	2. Capítulo 1 de verdade agora- Choques

Karkat sentiu a eletricidade passar pelo seu corpo inerte que pesava sobre o colchão duro. Ele revirou-se procurando uma posição mais confortável, mas não teve sucesso. "_Ainda não..."_, ele pensou. "_Só mais um pouco, por favor...". _Porémnão demorou muito para que outro choque viesse, dessa vez um pouco mais forte. Relutante, ele abriu um pouco os olhos, o suficiente para ver o teto da beliche. Não querendo levar outro choque, o garoto levantou-se e movimentou-se o máximo que conseguia para acelerar sua pressão. Ao ser recrutado, fora injetado um chip em sua cabeça que o faria tornar-se um verdadeiro fantoche. O chip vinha com um alarme elétrico que disparava correntes elétricas conforme seu número de batimentos cardíacos. Se estivesse abaixo de 50 fora do horário de dormir ou processando informação alimentícia fora do horário de alimentação ele era ativado. E quanto mais vezes ele disparava, mais fortes eram os choques. Então se os soldados não quisessem morrer eletrocutados, era melhor andar na linha.

A maior parte do quarto já estava vazia. Apenas 2 dos 12 homens que dormiam ali, Karkat e mais um colega de quarto, ainda não tinham levantado. A maioria preferia levantar mais cedo para evitar o choque matinal. Karkat até tentou várias vezes fazer o mesmo, mas nunca conseguiu acordar antes do alarme disparar, então acabou desistindo. No final ele até que se acostumou com os choques. Os três primeiros eram fáceis de suportar, mas a partir do quarto já ficava bem difícil de aguentar.

Para ter certeza de que tinha desativado o dispositivo, ele fazia algumas flexões ou abdominais toda manhã. Não eram muitas, só o suficiente para deixá-lo mais acordado, mas ao fazer isso todos os dias ele acabou ficando mais em forma, o que facilitava bastante no treinamento de combate.  
Karkat entrou na ducha e imaginou que aquilo fosse proposital. Soldados preguiçosos teriam que arranjar um jeito de fazer o coração bombear mais sangue para fugir dos choques. "_Nada melhor do que um bom exercício físico, não?", _ele murmurou para si mesmo enquanto vestia seu uniforme. A Imperatriz prezava pelas mentes inteligentes, não seria nenhuma surpresa se essa pequena tortura diária também tivesse o objetivo de estimular o raciocínio dos soldados. Afinal, quanto mais gênios aliados, mais fácil seria descobrir e exterminar gênios inimigos.

Um estrondo o tirou de seu devaneio. O colega de quarto que ainda estava dormindo tinha acabado de cair da beliche de cima e se estatelado no chão, mas mesmo assim ainda continuou dormindo.  
Karkat revirou os olhos. Eles podiam ser amigos, mas não deixava de ser uma merda ter que dar cobertura para ele. Desde que esse imbecil bloqueou as ondas de choque do chip, ele tem virado noites tentando descobrir um jeito de sair do jogo, o que era ilegal e _inútil._ Eles já tinha tido essa conversa, mas nada o convencia.

Impaciente, Karkat chutou o braço do amigo um pouco mais forte do que o necessário.  
_  
"Acorda, Bela Adormecida do caralho. Já é de manhã"  
_  
O garoto lentamente abriu os olhos, mas os fechou rapidamente.

"_Argh, essa luz."_, ele reclamou colocando as mãos no rosto. _"Era tão mais fácil acordar quando eu era cego..."_

_ "Sollux, você passa a maior parte do tempo olhando pra porra da tela do seu computador no escuro! Anda logo, levanta.",_ ele o chutou mais uma vez, mas Sollux não mexeu um músculo.

Karkat respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se.

_ "Vão suspeitar da gente se você continuar assim. Nós somos sempre os últimos a sair do quarto, caralho! Se nos descobrirem estamos fodidos... Ah, quer dizer, __**eu**__ estou fodido! Você ainda pode conseguir um lugar no time de nerds da Imperatriz, mas eu vou pro tribunal e depois pra prisão ou, quem sabe, pra cadeira elétrica!"_

** "**_Primeiro, eu nunca iria me entregar àquela vadia. Não, eu não quero saber se colocaram mesmo câmeras escondidas aqui, eu prefiro __**morrer**__ a me entregar pra Imperatriz! E segundo... se você for pro tribunal, KK, pelo menos vai poder ver a Terezi.",_ele tirou uma das mãos dos olhos e sorriu maliciosamente.

O rosto do garoto ficou vermelho. Não de vergonha, mas de raiva. Eles _tinham_ um acordo de não falar sobre ela. _Tinham. _Karkat o chutou pela terceira vez, dessa vez com tanta força que Sollux gemeu de dor.

_"Anda logo, filho da puta"_, ele disse enquanto virava-se e saia do quarto batendo a porta.


	3. Capítulo 2- Algodão Doce

_ "Foi mal, KK"_, Sollux disse ao colocar sua bandeja de comida na mesa sentar-se em frente ao amigo. _"Eu achei que você já estivesse mais tranquilo com isso."_

Karkat apenas desviou o olhar para um canto qualquer da Cafeteria e deu uma mordida em sua barrinha de nutrientes sem gosto em resposta. Não era a melhor comida do mundo, mas pelo menos matava a fome.

_ "Aqui, come isso", _o outro troll disse ao tirar do bolso um potinho circular com uma coisa rosa dentro _"Não alimenta tanto, mas pelo menos tem gosto."_

Ele entregou o pote ao amigo que o abriu, curioso. O cheiro de açúcar tomou conta do lugar quase imediatamente. Ao perceber o que era o conteúdo rosa, Karkat pôs a tampa no lugar e voltou-se para Sollux, com os olhos arregalados.

_"Algodão doce?Onde você conseguiu essa merda?! Isso é caro pra caralho, só Highbloods e Nerds comem isso!"_

"Shhhh. E eu tenho os meus truques", ele riu. "_Fica como presente de desculpas."  
_  
_"Hum... ok, eu te perdoo", _ele disse depois de pensar por uns segundos. _"Mas **nunca** mais faça isso de novo."_

"Pffff, relaxa, KK."

"Ugh, não cospe assim na minha cara, porra.", o garoto passou a mão no rosto, tentando se limpar.

_"Desculpa, foi sem querer. Avanço de frênulo lingual é foda."_

Karkat deu uma última olhada no algodão doce antes de guardá-lo em um dos bolsos de sua jaqueta. É claro que ele estava morrendo de vontade de comer, mas não podia fazer aquilo em público. Não era proibido, mas, por ser um doce fino, era raro entre Lowbloods. Se alguém visse aquele negócio...

_"O que é isso, Karkitty?"_, uma voz murmurou em seu ouvido.

_"GAAAH!"_

Ele se virou e deu de cara com uma garota do posto superior, aquela que, supostamente, deveria ser a "chefe" dos dois, mas ela não dava a menor importância para a hierarquia militar. E além disso, os três já eram amigos há muito tempo...

"_Que porra é essa, Nepeta?!"_

Sollux não se conteve e deu uma gargalhada.

_"...Você sabia que ela ia fazer isso, não é, Sollux?"_, Karkat perguntou retoricamente._"Sinceramente, eu achei que trolls com 11 sweeps já eram **adultos**, mas vocês provaram que eu estava **errado**. Parabéns pra vocês dois. Vocês merecem um prêmio, sabiam?O prêmio de "crianças idiotas melequentas que adoram foder o amiguinho em quase todas as maneiras possíveis. E se eu morresse do coração?! Já pensaram nisso? Ah, claro que não... PORQUE VOCÊS AMAM FODER O AMIGUINHO, ENTÃO TÁ TUDO BEM." _,esta última frase veio de tão fundo de sua alma que o deixou até sem ar.

_"Calma, Karkitty, eu só estava testando o silenciador da nova armadura que o Equius fez pra mim", _ela deu uma doce risadinha. _"Desculpa se eu te assustei de verdade, eu só estava brrrrincando."  
_  
Enquanto Sollux falava cuspindo, Nepeta forçava os erres, dando a impressão de que estava ronronando. Karkat achava aquilo meio infantil, mas se isso a fazia feliz, não seria ele que estragaria sua diversão.

_"Mas, falando sério, o que é isso?_",ela pegou o pote do algodão doce que havia caído das mãos dele quando se assustou.

_"Algodão doce."_, Sollux respondeu antes que seu amigo pudesse pensar em dizer qualquer coisa. _"O que foi, cara?", _ele disse ao perceber o olhar preocupado do garoto. _"A Nepeta é confiável, ela não vai contar pra ninguém, certo, Nep?"_

Ela assentiu.__

"Equius sempre me dá um pouco disso quando nos encontramos", acrescentou. _"Ele também me disse pra não falar isso pra ninguém, mas acho que pra vocês não conta, hihi"  
**  
**_E então, o sinal tocou. Café da manhã encerrado. Nada fora do comum, a não ser pela presença da Acessora Imperial, Roxy Lalonde, que andou até o centro da cafeteria com seu microfone portátil, retirou uma folha de papel do bolso e pediu a atenção de todos.

_"A Imperatriz requisita a presença de todos os membros do quartel no auditório às 15:00 para que um aviso importante seja dado. Aqueles que não comparecerem, a não ser que estejam autorizados a se ausentarem, serão mandados para o Tribunal. Obrigada pela atenção e, por favor, voltem à sua rotina normal."_

"Bem, parece que o dia hoje vai ser menos chato do que de costume", Sollux ironizou ao levantar-se do banco e ir em direção à saída, sendo seguido por seus amigos.


	4. Capítulo 3- Saudades

A manhã passou bem rápido. Equius fora ver se a armadura de Nepeta precisava de reparos, Sollux e Tavros ficaram disputando quem tinha a melhor pontaria na ferradura e Karkat passou um bom tempo treinando no campo com Dave, como sempre. Embora as coisas entre os dois já estivessem sido acertadas há muito tempo, eles gostavam de duelar de vez em quando, principalmente Dave.

_"Chega", _Karkat disse, ofegante, sentando-se no chão após ter sua arma jogada para longe. _"Essa já é a quarta vez que você ganha, Strider. Pra mim **chega**."_

"Ei, eu não tenho culpa se eu sou melhor que você", ele esnobou, sentando-se ao lado do troll. _"Mas até que tá melhor do que da última vez, cara. Com um pouco mais de treino, talvez você consiga ter uma luta justa comigo um dia."_

"Você se acha tão legal... Mas ganhar do "irmão" nunca ganhou, né?"

"Claro que não, cara. Meu irmão era o cara mais foda que já existiu.", ele disse com um ar nostálgico. _"Eu sinto falta dele às vezes..."_

"Hum, eu posso falar com a Nepeta pra ver com o Equius se o seu irmão pode descer e..."

"Espera",ele levantou as mãos defensivamente._ "Você tá falando do Dirk?Pff, aquele cara não é meu irmão, é uma versão adolescente dele que veio de um universo alternativo. Seria a mesma coisa falar que o Kankri é o Sofredor! Meu irmão de verdade morreu há anos..."_  
_  
_Dave parou e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos.  
Karkat colocou a mão em seu ombro.

_"Você não precisa falar disso se não quiser."_

"Não, tudo bem. Eu tô legal, já passou. Mas... que horas são?", ele disse enquanto procurava seu celular, _"A Condy não ia falar um negócio importante às 15:00 horas?_ "

_"Ainda são 14:30"_, Karkat olhou em seu relógio de pulso _"Dá tempo pra mais uma luta... O que me diz?"_

Dave deu um sorriso irônico.

_"Acho que vão ser cinco vitórias pra mim então."_

-

"Caros militares,", Roxy Lalonde subiu no palco do auditório, visivelmente alcoolizada, e leu o que estava no papel em suas mãos. _ "Curvem-se diante de Sua Imperiosa Condescência. Ela, pessoalmente, dará agora um aviso muito importante... Toquem as canetas, digo... Cornetas!"_

Ao som das cornetas imperiais, a Imperatriz surgiu de trás das cortinas vestindo seu elegante traje de banho.

_"Meus súditos,reuni todos aqui hoje para dar uma horrível notícia...", _ela parou._  
_  
Murmurinhos começaram a surgir entre os soldados, mas logo todos se calaram, esperando-a continuar.

_"O Reino Obscuro declarou guerra a nós."_

Os murmurinhos voltaram, agora com mais força. Os guardas imperiais pediram silêncio para que a Imperatriz pudesse falar.  
_  
"Ele me acusou de ter sequestrado a Princesa Jade. Eu tentei explicar que era tudo um mal entendido, mas ele não quis me ouvir. Disse que se não devolvesse a Princesa pela manhã, iria mandar suas tropas atacarem. Mas como não posso entregar algo que não possuo, receio que, infelizmente, precisaremos entrar em guerra com o Reino Obscuro. Por isso, meus soldados, quero que lutem com bravura por nosso Império. Fomos acusados injustamente, portanto preciso de vocês para manterem nossa dignidade de pé. Enquanto isso, tentarei conversar com o Rei Jack para tentar esclarecer a situação e acabar com essa guerra o mais rápido possível. Obrigada, podem voltar aos seus aposentos. Eu conto com vocês."_

Ela retirou-se do auditório, deixando muitos soldados inquietos para trás.


End file.
